Stand Strong
by Kryptonite
Summary: FINISHEDPost-Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead and Fred is missing. Harry is the only one who knows the exact happenings of Voldemort's downfall... and where Fred is hiding. Please RR, thanks!
1. Prologue

Stand Strong  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A brilliant flash of green light was seen through the windows as a group composed of mainly redheads hurried towards it.  
  
" No!" A few screamed, hurrying their pace. Slamming into the doors they entered the building. Harry Potter was in a bloody heap not five feet from the door.  
  
" Harry!" Ginny ran to her once-crush and checked to see if he still had a pulse. He stirred reluctantly and allowed everyone to see the new gash on his forehead.  
  
" Harry where is he? Where's Fred!" The Weasley brothers had breezed over Harry when they arrived looking for their brother.  
  
" He left." Harry managed to mutter before Ginny scolded him and told him not to talk.  
  
" He's not. dead is he?" George managed to grate out, looking fearfully at Harry for the answer. Harry slowly shook his head no.  
  
" Then where the bloody hell is he!" Ron yelled. Hermione hit his leg from where she was kneeling next to the body of a fellow seventh year.  
  
" He ran." Percy said from his perch next to a door that wasn't closed completely.  
  
" Damn you Fred." Ron said a few other choice words but everyone dropped the subject as the rest of the ministry showed up and started sorting out the bodies. 


	2. Harry Knows

Stand Strong

By Kryptonite

****

~~~~~~~

****

Four Years Later

" Harry?" Ron questioned quietly one night when everyone was sitting around the fire. For the past four years it had been an unspoken agreement not to talk about the missing Weasley.

" Yeah Ron?" Harry muttered back, eyes closed and body basking in the glow and warmth.

" Did you… see him run?"

" No." Ron nodded. Everyone assumed that Fred had turned chicken and run that night four years ago instead of staying to help the Boy-Who-Lived defeat the most powerful dark wizard of the time.

" I wonder where he is." Before anyone had been able to get home, Fred had been in the house, briefly. He had cast an enchantment on the clock that told where everyone was located and erased his name from it.

Harry remained silent for the rest of the evening.

" Harry what's wrong?"

" Why should anything be wrong?" Ginny sat next to her friend.

" I've known you since I was eleven. I've studied you up until I turned fifteen and got a life. I know when something's bothering you."

Hermione and Ron were listening to the exchange from across the room. All the other residents had gone to sleep. Harry sighed.

" I might have a way to find Fred."

" What!" The other three exclaimed before remembering to keep their voices down.

" What do you mean you 'might have a way to find Fred'?"

" He has a bank account at Gringotts that I put money into sometimes. We might be able to trace him through that." Harry tried to get the attention off of him. He had avoided talking about Fred and the final battle against Voldemort for four years.

" Why didn't you tell us before?" Ron asked, sounding more than a little hurt.

" He asked me not to." Harry answered honestly.

" I'm sure Fred had his reasons." Hermione said, calming her fiancé before he could explode and wake everyone in the house. " As for us, I think it's time we went to bed." She suggested soothingly.

" Yeah, I need some sleep anyway. I have to go to the ministry tomorrow and work out a few things." Ron stood up rubbing at his temples. " I'll talk to you tomorrow Harry."

" Good night." Ginny said after them before turning to Harry. " You should have told us."

" Fred didn't want to be found. It's time he came home. I was just following his wishes." The fire in Ginny's eyes smoldered but she dropped the subject.

" Good night Harry. And don't forget, Draco's coming tomorrow."

" I'll be nice." Harry teased as Ginny walked, more like stumbled, out of the living room and up the stairs to her room. " I had to tell them." Harry muttered before shoving himself off the couch and apparating back to his house.


	3. Where's Fred

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: This was written before my reading the fifth book and I don't plan on changing it to fit the fifth book so anyone who has a problem with that can just not read. The reason I'm not changing it is because the entire reason for the story (Fred's running away) would be changed therefore I'd have to re-write _everything_ and I don't feel like doing that. Thanks again for all your reviews and enjoy.

~~~~~~~~

****

Next Day: New York City- 6:30

" Fred? Wake up you'll be late for work." Fred moaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his bright red locks.

The girl in the door rolled her eyes and walked to the end of the bed. Reaching down she bunched the end of the only blanket Fred used and pulled as hard and fast as she could.

" That's cheating." Fred's muffled voice could be heard vaguely from under the pillow.

" Poor baby. Now get up and hurry. You can't be late again or you'll get fired."

" What are you my mother?" She rolled her eyes again and walked over to where the pillow was talking. Yanking it from his surprised fingers she answered.

" No but it sure seems like it. Now get up before I dump the mop bucket on you."

" Okay, okay, I'm up." Fred got up and stretched, promptly cracking his back.

" Isn't it a bad thing when I can hear that all the way over here?" She asked from the door where she was holding the mop water.

" Yep. What's that for?" He motioned to the bucket and Sam shrugged.

" Motivation." A tapping at the window drew both their attentions and Fred went to let the owl in.

" Hello Hedwig. Another letter from Harry?" Hedwig cooed softly and flew into the kitchen.

" I'll make sure she gets some food. You better not try to hide that letter Fred Weasley, I want to read it."

" Yeah, yeah Sam. Even if I did hide it you'd find it."

" Of course."

Fred glanced down at the letter.

__

November 14, 2006

Dear Fred,

How are you? I know I haven't owled in a while but… I've just been so busy lately. People are still congratulating me for destroying Voldemort. They should be… no, I won't bring that up now.

Everyone here misses you. They want you to come home.

Fred looked up and wiped a single tear from his eye.

__

I told them I might have a way to find you. Through the bank account. I know it won't work since you transfer all the money into another bank in the states but it's a line of hope. They don't understand why I didn't tell them sooner.

By 'they' I mean Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. I haven't been able to tell the others. George is still really upset about it. They think you turned chicken. I'd tell the truth but I know you don't want me too.

I hope you and Sam are well and I hope you'll come home soon. We all miss you and we all love you a lot.

Harry

" He's right you know." Sam said from the doorway where she was holding a plate of steaming breakfast food.

" You haven't even read it." Fred protested.

" You read out loud. Haven't you ever noticed that?" She questioned, coming in and handing him the plate as she took the letter from his hands and read it from the beginning.

" No I haven't." He said through a stuffed mouth. She glared up at him.

" Don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke."

" Will not." He said, mumbling around a big bite of toast.

She just shook her head and traded him the letter for the plate.

" I have today off so I'm going to be doing some major cleaning so I'll need your help when you get off work." Fred made to moan but she backhanded him in the stomach and made him moan in real pain.

" And don't even think of trying to get out of it. I want this place ship-shape when my parents come. It's bad enough I'm living in an apartment but it needs to be spotless. One less thing for Julie to be better at." She sneered her sister's name. " Perfect bitch." She muttered.

Fred laughed and came up behind her. " Relax, your parents will only be here for a day and then they're gone." He kissed her neck. " It'll be okay." She stood there for a moment before pushing him away.

" It won't be okay if you get fired. _Again_. Now scoot!" She shooed him out the door with one more kiss and an exchange of smiles.


	4. The Truth Or

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Fourth chapter, yay. I've finally gotten around to coping and pasting this. I'm going to say this one last and final time, here goes: I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe. This story is officially AU after the events of the Fifth Harry Potter book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~

****

The Burrow- 10:30

" Harry?"

" Yeah Ginny?"

" Do you still hate Draco." Knowing how he was supposed to answer, Harry turned with a smile.

" Of course not," rang from his mouth with false enthusiasm. At a look from Ginny he sighed and said, " I don't hate him. Not really. Just habit after years of being at each other's throats. He's not all bad, didn't get the death mark."

" Thanks Harry. Ron still threatens to strangle him and not simply because we're seeing each other." A distinctly male voice chimed in from the direction of the fireplace.

" It's because I'm so handsome and filthy rich."

" Draco!" Ginny cried happily before launching herself at her boyfriend. He laughed and hugged her tightly.

" Hello Virginia. Miss me?" Draco was one of the few people who Harry had ever heard call Ginny 'Virginia' on a regular basis.

" Of course. Miss me?"

" Definitely. Hello Potter."

" Malfoy." Harry inclined his head and folded his copy of the Daily Prophet back up and set it on the table. He stood up and stuck out his hand to shake Draco's.

" Long time no see. How has life been treating you?"

" I opened my own business and it's really doing quite well. You?"

" Quidditch. I'm planning on joining the Ministry though. I figure another year and then I'll move on."

" Sounds like a plan. Do you know what you're going to do in the Ministry? Of course you'll have your choice of jobs after defeating the Dark Lord four years ago."

" Yeah." Harry muttered, eyes darkening at the memory.

" Uh Draco, come here." Ginny dragged him off, muttering to him about how they didn't mention That Day around Harry. Shaking his head, Harry picked up his dishes and went to sit them in the sink.

" Hello Harry. Are you going anywhere today?" Hermione asked, shuffling in for the second time that morning.

" Nope. I told Mrs. Weasley that I'd help Mr. Weasley clean out the shed. She threatened to dump everything in the trash so we get to go through and see what _exactly_ he wants to keep." Harry laughed at the way Mr. Weasley had almost pleaded to keep his 'muggle oddities'.

" That'll be fun." Hermione chuckled, knowing how Arthur Weasley got when it came to his contraptions in the shed.

" Sure it will be. Are you apparating to Hogwarts tonight or tomorrow?"

" Tomorrow. I figure I came Friday night after getting all my work done, I don't need to be back until tomorrow."

After graduation, Hermione had been offered a position as a student aide to McGonagall but soon took over the position of History of Magic from Professor Binns. All the students who had him agreed that she was a much better teacher.

" How is school going?"

" Dumbledore came up with another idea to kick off this years Yule Ball." Harry winced in remembrance of the ball's he had gone to after his fourth year.

" Is it as bad as past years?" One year it had been a salute to safety precautions. The whole time little imps would run around and spout off safety rules such as 'Don't play with matches' and 'Stop, drop and roll'. It quite wrecked the mood for all those couples who had been looking for a 'romantic' setting.

" Worse."

" How can it be worse?"

" Coupling."

" Coupling?"

" We have to dress up as famous muggle or wizard couples from history."

" What's so bad about that?"

" We draw who we have to dress up as from the sorting hat. Then we have to find our partners right before the ball starts. No warning and no way to change."

Harry winced again. " Okay, that is worse."

" I just hope I don't have to see Trelawny kiss Severus ever, _ever_ again." Hermione shuddered at the memory of the two Professors at last years' ball.

" Yeah, that would be pretty bad. It'd be worse if Snape kissed her back." It had been funny enough when Snape had been visibly trying to push himself away but the image of him reciprocating the kiss came unbidden to Hermione's mind.

" Don't make me think about things like that." Harry grinned sheepishly.

" Sorry."

" It's okay."

" I'll see you later. I should probably go find Mr. Weasley." Harry pushed away from the table and started to walk out the door.

" Harry?" Hermione called after him.

" Yeah?" He paused and looked back at one of his best friends.

" You have to tell them." He looked at the floor.

" I will. Just… not now."


	5. Italian

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait, I went on vacation and didn't have my files with me. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing it. You get to meet Sam's family in this section (her mom and sister are stuck up snobs). Just one scene with Sam and Fred.

~~~~~~~~

****

New York City-7:00 PM

" Fred!" Sam called, kicking at the door with her boot. " Let me in!"

" Why should I?"

" If you ever want to eat again you'll open the damn door!" Sam called, kicking it a few more times.

" Okay, okay. Jeez, I was only joking." The half-shopping cart she was dragging behind her was over loaded with groceries and other items.

" Don't joke about the door again." Sam's hands also carried bags from a few other stores she had been forced to stop at. " Here are the clothes you wanted." She said; handing him a bag after making sure the door was locked.

" Thanks hon. When are your parents getting here?" A knock on the door sounded as soon as he finished speaking.

" Apparently now. Just a minute!" She yelled towards the door.

" Sarai." Fred said, catching the panicked woman's arms. " Take a deep breath. It's just your parents."

" You're right." She took a deep breath and visibly tried to calm down. Straightening her shirt she went to open the door.

" Hi mom." She said to the older woman standing there. The lady breezed and looked up, down, and around the apartment.

" You live here?" Were the first words from her mouth.

" I'm fine, how are you?" Sam tried to say pleasantly.

" Hi honey." Fred and Sam turned their attention back to the door.

" Let me get those." Fred darted forward and grabbed the two bags at Sam's father's feet.

" Thanks son. Sam."

" Hi daddy." She said, embracing the man and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He walked into the room and approached his wife.

" We aren't staying long." Sam tried to control her face from breaking into a gleeful grin.

" Why not? I thought you were spending the night." Her mother's incredulous look clearly said, 'In this dump?'

" That's why I'm here." Sam stiffened at the voice of another woman, only a few years older than her.

" Hello Julie." Sam spoke softly, trying to control her temper.

" Well it's not much but what can you say. Some of us can just afford more than others." Mother and daughter shared a look of superiority.

" I like my apartment." Sam muttered. Her father tried to fix the situation but only made it worse.

" Of course you do sweet heart."

" Of course you like this place, you haven't lived any where better since you moved out of mom and dad's house." Julie scoffed, eyes still criticizing every inch of the apartment. Fred could feel his hackles go up but immediately calmed and walked over to his girlfriends' side.

" It could be much worse than it is."

" How?" Julie sounded hard put to imagine anything worse.

" There could be cock roaches." Fred said, a little icier than he had meant. Julie shuddered in disgust and looked down her nose at the apartment.

" We should be going. Don't want to get home too late."

" No, don't want that." Sam muttered.

" Sarai." Fred said warningly. Julie overheard and laughed.

" Is this your infamous boyfriend mom's been forced to hear so much about? Well turn around, I want a good look at the man my sister's committing a sin with." Fred turned pink and Sam put a hand on his arm, silently shaking her head no.

" What does Sarai mean? A stupid little pet name I bet. This one can't be much smarter than the others." Julie did a tiny little laugh, which her mother joined her in.

" Its Hebrew for my princess." A look of mirth passed between mother and eldest daughter. Her father simply stood around more than a little uncomfortable.

" Lei e sua madre sono due scuse patetiche di esseri umani e non ha la destra per essere vivo o infastidisce una ragazza meravigliosa come Sam. Adesso uscire dalla mia casa."

Julie looked confused. " What did he say?" She asked, looking to her sister for help.

" He's not as stupid as you might think. Not translating the first three-quarters of what he said in _Italian_,basically, 'Get out.' So there's the door." She held the door open and tilted her head at her sister. " It was nice seeing you again daddy." Sam's eyes never left her sisters.

" It was nice meeting you Mr. Owens." Fred shook her dad's hand as he moved to leave the apartment.

" Nice meeting you too son. Hope to see you again. Sono d'accordo con ciò che ha detto di mia moglie e la figlia più vecchia. Non meritano per avere un raggio di felicità in loro vive ma ahimè, fanno. È un bambino buono." He said the last statement under his breath before turning to his daughter.

" Bye daddy." She hugged him tightly and he whispered into her ear.

" I'll see you again. Look in the bags, I was able to smuggle some of your more 'priceless' items from the house. Feel free to do what you want." He winked at her and walked out the door.

Sam's mother followed with her nose in the air.

" Well Sam, I can't say it was a pleasure-" Sam cut her sister off.

" Oh stuff it Jules. Just get out." Sam had the pleasure of seeing her sister get flustered and angry and then slam the door on her heels.

" Good show mate." Every now and then Fred slipped into his old accent.

" What did my father say?"

" You heard that?" Fred winced.

" Only enough to know he was speaking."

" He said, 'I totally agree with what you said about my wife and oldest daughter. They do not deserve to have a ray of happiness in their lives but alas, they do. You are a good kid.'"

" Just like my father to agree with someone saying mom and Jules are pathetic excuses for human beings." Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck.

" Now that we have the house unexpectedly to ourselves, what do you want to do?"

" I'm sure we'll think of something." Sam grinned wickedly at Fred as he leaned down for a kiss.


	6. Found Him

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Another chapter for my lovely, lovely reviewers.

~~~~~~~~

****

Two Weeks Later: The Burrow- Late Evening

" I found him!" Hermione cried, bursting into the Burrow.

" Found who? George asked pleasantly oblivious to her contraptions as he tried to pop popcorn over the fire.

" _Fred_." George immediately dropped the popper into the coals.

Everyone else had a similar reaction except for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

" You didn't tell them." She looked accusingly at Harry.

" It, er… slipped my mind." He lied lamely. Hermione snorted, very un-ladylike.

" Sure it did. Harry has been putting money into a second account at Gringotts for Fred." Mrs. Weasley gasped at the news.

" Is this true Harry?"

" Yes ma'am." Harry looked resolutely at his feet.

" Oh Harry." She was disappointed, and as much as she tried to hide it, it showed in her voice and how her face was set.

" Why didn't you tell us?" George asked quietly, not looking up at anyone but the hurt and anger just as visible as the fire.

" Fred asked me not to."

" The coward." George spat bitterly. Harry bit his lip and stopped the unbidden words from tumbling past his vocal chords.

" Does anyone want to know where he is?" Hermione asked quietly, trying not to draw any of George's anger to herself.

" NO!" Came the emphatic response from the two people by the fire. Mr. Weasley was still more than a little angry that his son had just up and left and George was down right livid.

" Okay." Hermione backed down quietly, not really surprised at their response. Tension filled the air the rest of the night.

" Why didn't you tell them Harry?" Once more, the four friends were the only ones up.

" ME? Why aren't you jumping on Ron's back or Ginny's?"

" Because it was your responsibility. It was your message to tell them. Your secret." Harry started muttering. Hermione pulled her wand in a heartbeat. " Don't tempt me."

" So where is he?"

" New York. Dumbledore helped me trace him."

" I knew he was involved." Harry fumed loudly.

" What?"

" That was the only way you could have found Fred. He takes the money and transfers it to another bank account under an alias. I can't even trace it, it bounces so many times."

Hermione slumped back in her chair, deflated. " Oh." It had seemed a little too easy.

" We'll find him, don't worry." Ginny said, trying to cheer Hermione up. " You found what city he's in so all we have to do is find the address." Hermione sniffled and attempted a small smile of gratitude back.

" What do you mean 'we'?" Ron asked from the other side of the newest Hogwarts Professor.

" I-"

" No. You aren't coming with us." When Ginny moved to speak he added, " And no buts either. It's final." Ginny crossed her arms and pouted until she decided to go to bed.

" Ron, he's her brother too."

" That slimy snake doesn't deserve a family. Or happiness. Bloody hell Harry. He left you to defeat Voldemort all alone. He could have at least _tried_ to do something." Ron said bitterly, taking up his sister's previous pose.

'He did try to do something.'


	7. And It All Comes Out

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: I updated, yay. This is the longest chapter I've ever had on Fanfiction, it's also the longest chapter in this whole story. Sorry but all the other chapters are going to be short. Just the way it wrote out.

~~~~~~~~

****

Two Days Later: New York- 4:46

Ron took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him, Hermione squeezing his other hand comfortingly and Harry standing in the back, shuffling his feet. The door swung open to reveal a girl two inches taller than Hermione with her red-streaked brown hair in a messy bun and dressed in bicycle shorts and something resembling a sports bra.

" Is Fred Weasley home?" Ron asked after swallowing and looking resolutely above the girls' head.

" Fred?" The girl who opened the door called back over her shoulder. " You have company and from the looks of it it's family."

" Go away!" A male voice called from behind several walls and at least one door.

" You heard the man." Ron, face set, moved to shove past the girl's outstretched arms.

" FRED! Move you stupid little mug-" She shoved him back before he got two feet.

" Finish that sentence. If you want in my house, don't insult me." With that she slammed the door and the group heard the sound of a deadbolt falling into place.

Seething, Ron tried to apparate into the apartment. He fell back seconds later, dizzy and disoriented. The door flew open on the trio.

" Consider that a warning. Next time you end up in Africa. I don't appreaciate people trying to apparate into my living room. Maybe if you try the whole knocking and asking _nicely_ I'll let you in." She slammed the door again. Shaking his head, Harry stepped up and knocked.

" Sam? It's me Harry. Let me in please." The door opened again, but at a more moderate pace.

" Oh Harry, it's nice to finally meet you in person, this way please." She smiled and led the trio into the living.

" Thanks Sam."

" Can I get you anything? Something to eat, something to drink?"

" You can get us Fred." Ron was still trying to get his vision to stop tilting. Sam frowned once and walked into another room. The group of friends could hear voices arguing before Fred was rather roughly shoved from the room and into the back of Harry's chair.

" Hi guys." Harry, Hermione and Ron were shocked at Fred's new accent, or lack thereof.

" Hello Fred."

" Hi Harry. How have you been?"

" Good." Ron growled and lunged for Fred's throat.

" Immobilis!" The word rang from behind Fred and Ron froze in mid-leap.

Fred shook his head in sympathy and moved around Ron to sit in an empty chair, leaving everyone staring at Sam. Her eyes were blazing and her wand was quivering in her hand.

" You really shouldn't have done that."

" I was hoping I'd never have to use my magic again but you need a lesson in manners now sit down properly or you'll end up seeing Jupiter's rings _very_ closely, understand?" She released Ron and tucked her wand back into an inside vest pocket.

" How have you been Hermione? Harry tells me you're a professor at Hogwarts." Fred tried to drag the attention away from his still quaking girl friend.

" Fine. Did, uh, Harry also tell you that, uh, Ron and I are engaged?" She tried to ask conversationally.

" Why did you run?" Ron asked, being as blunt as ever.

" It's good to see you again too Ron. How is everyone?"

" Don't play stupid Fred!" Ron roared. " How could you leave Harry like that? When he needed you the most?!" Sam came back in and handed Fred a teacup. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

" He didn't leave me Ron."

Ron was about to yell some more when Harry's words sank in. He slowly turned to look at his best friend. " Wha?"

" Fred it's time they knew the truth."

Sam molded herself into Fred's side and started whispering in his ear as his body went stiff and his eyes got this kind of wild look. The group noticed as Sam wiggled herself around on Fred's lap and eventually managed to drape almost her entire weight on his legs.

" You have to tell them eventually and don't even think of apparating." Sam said, sinking her fingers into his arms.

" Ow! Okay, okay. Ron I didn't leave Harry alone to fight Voldemort."

" You bloody well did and don't say his name!"

" VOLDEMORT!" Sam and Fred shouted together. Ron shuddered.

" He didn't Ron, honest. If not for Fred Voldemort would still be alive." Ron stared at his friend, speechless, which was getting to be quite a common sight. Taking a deep breath, Ron turned to Hermione.

Frowning he asked, " What's that?" And pointed at a box in her hands.

" I don't know." She muttered before opening it and pulling out the necklace. " Oh no!" A small sucking noise was heard and both Ginny and Draco were in the room.

" About bloody time you opened it."

" Ginny you tricked me!" Hermione accused looking over the back of the sofa at her friend. Ginny shrugged.

" Hey Fred."

" Hey Ginny."

" This is your little sister?" Sam asked, interested.

" Hi. I'm Ginny."

" Sam." The girls shook hands and then Draco and Ginny started looking around for a place to sit. " Oh, right." Sam waved her hands and two of the chairs from the kitchen dragged themselves into the room. Fred stared at the woman like she had grown a second head.

" What?"

" It's just-"

" Look, I've already used it once today, why not make the total higher?" She shrugged and readjusted her seat.

" So what were you talking about?" Ginny asked cheerfully from her seat.

" Voldemort." Ginny, Ron and Draco shuddered as if on cue.

" Oh come on." Sam said a little disgusted.

" What about he-who-shall-not-"

" NO! If you are going to be in my house, well, er, area, you are going to use the man's proper name. Not any of this 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' crap. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads as Sam started muttering.

" What about… Voldemort?" Ginny whispered out. Draco draped his arm over her shoulder and she leaned closer to him for comfort.

" I didn't kill him." Harry said rather loudly to draw attention to how serious he was. Ginny started laughing anyway.

" Oh Harry, you've been saying that for four years now. Of course you did." Her giggles slowly died. " Didn't you?"

" No. I did not."

" But he's dead. We saw his body. He's gone." Ginny was starting to get hysterical.

" I killed him." Fred's voice was quiet but clearly heard. The sound of a ringing phone shattered the silence that had settled.

" Excuse me." Everyone was silent as Sam answered the phone in the kitchen.

" Hello?… What?… No, no. I didn't say that… Of course not!… What!… No I… I can't… No I'm not avoiding it… I just… this isn't a good time… Please…"

" What do you mean, you killed him?" Hermione asked calmly as everyone tried to obey Sam's obvious wishes and ignore her half of the phone conversation.

" Harry fell. I was laying right there, right next to him and I could still get up. I told Harry to stay down and when Voldemort turned I stood up and cast the spell." Fred looked down at his hands as the people in front of him tried to absorb this information.

The sound of banging pots and pans was heard in the kitchen followed by a very audible, " Shit!" Fred stood up and walked back into the kitchen to talk to Sam.

" What happened?"

" I just cut my finger." The other people didn't want to listen but couldn't find anything to say so they stayed quiet.

" What's really wrong?" Their voices drifted from the open kitchen door.

" Nothing." Sam's voice was strained and Fred caught her shoulders.

" I know you better than I know my own hand. Something's wrong."

" Jules." Fred closed his eyes and opened them.

" What'd she say this time?" Sam only got this flustered when her sister called.

" She wants me to baby-sit. Apparently Richard got these absolutely to die for tickets. They'll be gone for a week and guess who gets the kids. Just guess."

" Us." He guessed brightly.

" Bingo. I can't do this. Not now." Fred pulled Sam into his arms, stroking her hair.

" We'll do fine. We had the kids that one weekend a couple of months ago."

" But Jules didn't know about you then. I can't have the kids lie to her when she knows you exist _and_ are living with me."

" So don't ask them to. Just give them a happy… rose-colored version." He suggested. Sam shook her head.

" No magic. From either of us, or anyone else, while they're here. Do you understand that?"

" Yes ma'am."

" Good, come on." With a sigh, she led Fred back into the living room. Just as the two were settling down a knock was on the door.

" It can't be. Not already!" Sam cried, exasperated. Walking to the door she opened it to her sister.

" Kids!" Jules called down the hall before looking at Sam.

" Talk about advanced warning." Fred muttered.

" What if I had said no?"

" You did say no, sister dearest, yet here we are." She finally got a look at the room's occupants. " This isn't one of those swing things is it? Cause you're about one short and I really don't want my kids exposed to that kind of thing."

Sam's face turned a red color to beat any Weasley blush.

" James, Maxine get in here quick before mommy decides to get her face smashed in!" Once the kids were in the room Sam avoided having to hit her sister by literally slamming the door in her face.

Everyone heard the 'ow' from Jules as the door hit her square in the nose.

" Alright you two, do me a favor and go get the guest room ready, okay?" She asked them cheerfully.

" Okay!" The two ran into the next room.

" And be nice!" She called after them. Another knock and Sam opened the door to an elderly gentleman.

" Hey Sam."

" Hey daddy." The two hugged quick and her father shoved another two bags into the room by the door.

" Thanks for doing this kid."

" Big problem but I'm happy to do it. More junk?"

" Yep." The two hugged again and he walked away, hands in his pockets and whistling.

" Have fun on the cruise!" Sam called before shutting the door.

" More junk?" Fred asked, slightly incredulous.

" Of course. Dad hates mom for kicking me out after… well… that's not important. Anyway, this just means more money." Fred turned back to the five confused people sitting around him.

" Antiques for the pawn shop." He explained, shrugging away Sam's glee at what was in the bag.

They started talking about anything that led them away from the subject that Harry was not the destroyer of the most feared wizard of the generation when Sam let out a soft, appreciative sigh.

" What is it?" Fred asked, looking at the girl on the floor.

" I can't believe my dad took this. She is so going to kill him."

" Kill him for what?" Fred got up and sat next to her, rummaging through the contents of the bag.

" This." She showed him a jewelry box in which there was three pairs of diamond studs on what appeared to be silver posts, two amazing necklaces which had a mixture of multicolored gems and to top it off, five of the biggest and brightest rings Fred had ever seen.

Sam wriggled out the smallest ring, a simple ruby, and slid it on her finger. " These were mom's pride and joy. I was supposed to get this when I graduated high school but I went to the Salem academy instead. Do you have any idea how much this one ring alone is worth?"

" No, and I'm not letting you sell that ring."

" But-" Sam looked horror-stricken at the command.

" No buts. You can sell the other stuff and if you don't want the ring I'll hang on to it but you aren't selling the ruby." Piercing her lips she nodded and handed the ruby over to Fred, who promptly pocketed it.

" Still poor as ever, huh Weasley?" The words left Draco's mouth before he could think twice. Ginny hit him squarely in the stomach.

" We're doing just fine."

" Then why-"

" Doing just fine and living in the lap of luxury are two different things. Not to mention we don't need these items so if we sell them we can save more money for a better apartment or even a house."

" Oh." Draco decided to leave his mouth shut after the scolding he had just received from Sam.

" So you want to take the kids while I go sell this junk or should I take them?" Sam asked, getting over the initial disappointment of losing the money the ring would provide and ignoring Draco's cutting remarks.

" James, Max come in here please!" Fred called, ignoring for the moment that anyone else was in the apartment. The kids came running in giggling and laughing and launched themselves into Fred and Sam's laps.

" Yes?" They breathed out between laughs.

" Do you want to walk around downtown with Aunt Sam or do you want to stay with Uncle Fred?"

" Uncle Fred!" " Aunt Sam!" The two looked at each other and both changed their answers.

" You wanna go with me James?" The little boy nodded his head. " You wanna stay here Maxie?" His twin nodded her head. " It's settled then. Is your room ready yet?"

" No." They chorused, embarrassed.

" Okay. Finish that and then I'll take you with me, okay James?"

" Okay." The kids ran back into the other room and started situating their junk.

" Anyway one of us could convince you to tell other people the truth?" Hermione asked, smiling after the twins.

" No."

" Fred." Sam admonished.

" What? Do you want owls flying at us from every direction? Or reporters like Rita Skeeter on our doorstep?"

" No, but the world has a right to know. And you have a right to go home without your family thinking you turned tail and ran."

" I'm not telling, we've been over this."

" Fine. James, you ready?" Sam had pulled the half cart out again and shoved the duffel bag into the bottom.

" Coming!" He shouted about three minutes before he actually peeled out of the room. Laughing at his enthusiasm, Sam picked him up and spun him around after he once more launched himself up into her arms.

" Let's get this over with. I'll teach you how to negotiate with stupid people." Their eyes seemed to glow in anticipation. Fred walked over and snagged a kiss on both their cheeks before they started to the door, Sam carrying James and pulling the cart behind her.

" Uncle Fred!" Max called from the guestroom.

" Coming. Uh… I'll be right back." Fred half-smiled/shrugged in apology. " What is it, sugar plum?" The little girl's laughter tinkled throughout the apartment.

" Sheets."

" Ahhhh!" Fred said. The uncomfortable group could hear him struggling with something. " Now that that is done, come meet my friends." Fred came back out with Maxine in his arms.

" Hello." Ginny and Hermione smiled kindly at the little girl who turned and buried her face into Fred's shoulder. Even the boys had to smile at that cute gesture.

" Maxie, this is Ginny and Ron and they're my little brother and sister." Max peeked her head out and looked the two redheads over before falling on purpose out of Fred's arms and into their laps.

" Cute kid." Harry said, watching as Ron's face turned from a happy-go-lucky look to one of pure terror.

" Maxie, this is Hermione, Draco, and Harry." Fred said, after kneeling down and prying her from around Ron. " Sweetie, isn't it time for your nap?" Fred asked, looking at the girl who resolutely turned into a picture of innocence.

" No." She said, lying through her teeth.

" Okay. Come sit with Uncle Fred." She did and almost instantly fell asleep.

" So what's the deal with the kids?"

" They're Sam's sisters, Jules. We watch them a lot."

" They seem awful thin." Fred's face contorted in anger but smoothed back out when Maxine moaned in discomfort.

" We've been trying for three years now to get custody. She starves them. I'm surprised they aren't worse off than they are now."

" That's dreadful."

" We even have proof of what she's doing but the courts won't accept it as evidence."

" Why not?"

" Insubstantial or some crap like that." Fred shrugged and leaned back into the La-Z-boy recliner.

" What kind of proof?"

" Video, audio and witnesses."

" Witnesses?"

" The servants in their mansion." Fred sneered the words 'mansion' but stopped himself from saying anything else.

" And they're calling _that_ insubstantial?" Hermione looked ready to burst.

" Yes. Sam and I keep trying to find out… if they even have a little bit of… well… it doesn't matter." Fred mumbled wiping at the single tear that threatened to spill over.

" Little bit of what?" Hermione's eyes dawned in comprehension.

" If they even have a little bit of _magic_ you can take this to wizard law and get the kids that way."

" Except it doesn't matter because Jules and her husband would never obey them."

" That could be a problem." Maxine stirred and blinked up at Fred owlishly.

" I don't want to go back." She whispered. Fred just brushed a lock of hair off her face and started rocking her back and forth.

" I know you don't sweetie. We don't have a choice." He whispered, eyes misting over. He kissed her forehead and she drifted back into unconsciousness.

" There's nothing you can do?" Ginny asked, a little desperate, now that this child had plucked so unmercifully at her heartstrings.

" Anything we do, we want to do it following the muggle rules."

" Makes sense, really. Since wizards can't reveal themselves to muggles, the Ministry wouldn't be able to have a say in this if their parents went to the Muggle Courts to get them returned. You'd probably be charged with kidnapping." Hermione mused. " Maybe Dumbledore could help?" She suggested, but Fred just shook his head no.

" We want to do this under our own steam. Once we get a better place to live, we stand a better chance."

" Can't the twins act as witnesses?" Ron asked, ignoring the part of him that wanted to scream that Fred shouldn't have left all those years ago. This change in environment had done him some good.

" Sam doesn't want them too. She knows how they'll react."

" How?"

" We tried using them in a court battle once two years ago, when we first started this. We presented all the evidence to the judge, brought forward a few of the more personal servants who really loved the kids. The judge ruled that Maxie and James would stay with their parents."

" What happened?"

" When everyone was getting up to leave Maxie started screaming bloody murder and crying her eyes out. She almost refused to let go of Sam. Sam promised that we'd do something to get them out. James ended up walking back, holding her hand and refusing to let the tears fall."

" That's awful." Draco pulled Ginny closer after her words. The door started to open and let Sam and James back in. James was sleeping soundly on the bottom of the cart, cushioned by half a dozen blankets.

" We're back." Sam whispered, not wanting to wake James. Fred looked out the window and noticed that it was almost pitch-black outside.

" What time is it?" He asked motioning to the sleeping lump that was his honorary niece.

" Eight thirty." Fred winced as Sam picked the little weight off of his lap and went to place her in the bed she was going to be sharing with her brother.

" We should go." Harry said, going to stand up.

" I wish I could offer you a place to stay but we don't have enough room." Sam said, coming out of the guestroom.

" It's okay, we have a hotel room we were planning on sharing."

" How about Harry stays here on the couch and the four of you go on to the hotel?" Fred suggested.

" That works." Ron sighed not wanting to think how they'd divide up the beds.

" Yeah, come on let's go." Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny stepped out of the door before apparating to the hotel lobby.

" Thanks Harry." Sam said, pulling the younger boy into a hug.

" For what?" He asked, confused.

" For telling them. Fred needed this." She whispered, hoping Fred wouldn't hear her.

" I did not need this, thank you very much." He said indignantly.

" Yes you did. Here you go Harry, some blankets and a pillow. The couch isn't very comfortable but it's all we have to offer. Night Harry."


	8. HiHo HiHo It's Off To Home We Go

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: I updated. Tell me what you think please.

~~~~~~~~

****

Three Days Later: The Burrow- 12:50

" Where did they go? This the longest any of them have gone without coming over to eat."

" To find Fred." George said brandishing a piece of parchment in his sister's writing that had showed up pinned to his door that morning.

" Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the empty hand where Fred had charmed his own name off.

" Why are they bothering with a coward like that?" A voice behind them made everyone jump.

" Because he's not a coward." The three Weasley's turned to look at the group that had popped in behind them. The five familiar faces in front parted to show three unfamiliar faces and one face that George saw every time he looked in the mirror.

George just growled and sat so hard in the chair it was a miracle that it didn't break.

" I am a coward. Just not in the way you think." Fred said, putting down the little bundle of mass that he had been holding. The little boy clung to his leg instead, burying his face in the cloth at the strangeness of everything.

" Can we do that again?" The little girl that the other girl was holding asked, whispering in her excitement.

" We'll have to when we go home. Hello Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

" Who are you?" The girl winced.

" I'm Sam. Samantha Owens, ma'am." Sam stuck her hand out to the flabbergasted woman, who weakly shook it.

" It's nice to meet you too dear. Fred, come here." Her voice had gone from soft to hard, reminding Fred of when he and George had gotten into trouble over their pranks. Fred stepped up to his mother, looking ashamed and was surprised to be pulled into a hug. " Took you long enough."

" I'm glad to be here to mum." Molly Weasley wiped at a few tears that threatened to spill over.

" Who are these two little ones?"

" My sisters kids." Molly bent down to eye-level with the twins.

" Do you want some lunch?" Both kids nodded and walked cautiously over to the table, dragging Sam with them, her fingers clutched tightly in their six-year-old hands.

" Thank you." They said, staring at the food that smelled amazing, before turning their dark blue eyes on Sam.

" What are you looking at me for? She offered the food to you."

Sam commented, trying to ignore the fact that her niece and nephew were asking her permission to _eat_! She stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching as the two children picked up the too-big forks and started eating.

" Maybe the rest of us could go into the living room and catch up." Molly suggested, not wanting to discuss certain things in front of little kids. Everyone agreed.

" You two stay in here and try not to make too much of a mess okay?" Sam asked, crouching between their chairs. They turned, mouths stuffed and eyes aglow and nodded happily at her. " And don't make yourselves sick, either!" She stood up and walked into Fred's arms before the two of them made their way into the living room.

" So, Fred. Where have ya been?" George asked sullenly.

" New York." The silence reigned for a moment and everyone could clearly hear the kids in the kitchen.

" How long have you and Fred been… dating?"

" Almost three years now. Fred and I shared an apartment for a year before that." Sam bit her lip and tried to think of something else to say.

" What do you do?" Mrs. Weasley asked, feeling the need to fill that silence as much Sam was.

" I work at the local newspaper. Editing."

" That's interesting. Where did you go to school? You are a… you know." Sam smiled gently.

" Yes, I am a witch. I went to Salem. Closet academy to where we were living. Then I took a couple of night classes at Brooklyn College on journalism before I got my job."

" It must be nice being able to see your family all the time." It was a pointed remark to Fred and he flinched at its edges.

" It has its advantages." Sam looked over her shoulder and bit her lip.

" Why are you watching your sister's kids Samantha?" Mr. Weasley decided to pipe up and ask something that had been bothering him since the kids had basically asked to eat.

" It's Sam sir. And I'm watching her kids because she and her husband took my parents on a cruise and didn't schedule a baby-sitter or accommodations on the ship for James and Maxine." She glowered but Fred's hand on her arm brought her back to the present.

" One of the disadvantages is having to see James and Max go back to that-" Fred stopped before he swore and the kids heard him.

" We've been trying for three years to get custody. The courts say we have 'insubstantial evidence'. If they just showed a sign of magic." Sam broke off and Fred finished.

" But even if they did it wouldn't matter because the muggle courts wouldn't take kindly to the Ministry telling them what to do."

" Not like Jules would listen anyway." Sam muttered darkly.

" If you're lucky mom, sometime soon you'll become an honorary grandma. I'm already their uncle." Molly raised an eyebrow.

" I don't see a ring." Both people blushed, deeply.

" We're waiting until we're a little better off. My dad's been smuggling things out of the house for us to sell or pawn and so far we're about half way to a better apartment."

" Once that's settled we're gonna talk some more."

" You do realize that you'd have a better chance of getting the kids if you were married, don't you?" George pointed out, more than slightly interested in his twins' life since leaving.

" We talked about it. At this point Jules and her husband, Kevin, have to much money for us to stand a chance."

" What do you mean 'too much money'?"

" It's like this sir, the more money you have the more influence you command. They're able to pay off anyone we get who might be even a little sympathetic to us."

" Enough of that. Fred, what are you doing for a living?" Fred looked at his shoes before his eyes came back up, dancing with mischief.

" I work at a toy store. I'm the best employee they have." Sam laughed at a memory his tone invoked.

" Yes he is the best. He's the only one they can convince to play with the kids. The one time I went into work to take him to lunch he was under a rather large and growing pile of kids. Suddenly he stood up, shedding kids like water. Everyone started laughing and shrieking.

" When he caught sight of me he managed to convince the kids to wait until I had taken all my jewelry off, with my coat and purse put in a safe place to start chasing me. And of course this big lug just _had_ to help."

" Of course." Fred said with mock seriousness.

" That's my boy." Arthur muttered appreciatively. Another uncomfortable silence fell.

" How's Bill, Charlie and Percy? Harry mentioned something in his letters but I don't remember it now." Fred's voice dwindled as he spoke knowing by the looks on his parents' faces that Harry hadn't told them about the letters. " Sorry."

" No, it's okay. I should have told them from the beginning."

" Bill's still working at Gringotts. He has a girlfriend that he's thinking of proposing to but he's not sure. Percy is acting as an assistant to the new Minister of Magic."

" Go Percy." Fred muttered, eyes shining in pride.

" And Charlie is living in Ireland with his wife. They're expecting their first child in a few months."

" That's great mum."

" I think I'll just go and check James and Max." Sam pushed herself off the couch and walked into the kitchen. A few more seconds of silence prevailed before George spoke up.

" Is it just me or is it _really_ uncomfortable in here?"

" Very." Everyone agreed at once, laughing at the silliness of everything. A high pitched scream brought everyone to their feet and racing to the kitchen. Max was standing on a chair screaming her head off. James was kneeling next to Sam, trying to make her wake up.

" Please Aunt Sam. Wake up! Please!" Fred slid down next to her head.

" What happened?"

" I don't know!" James was crying as hard as his sister. " She just fell." Hermione had already pulled Max into her arms, taking her into the living room and Harry picked James up off the floor. He started kicking and screaming, wanting to get back to Sam.

" Sam! Sam wake up!" Fred had straightened Sam's body out, checking for any punctures or wounds and finding none. He sat Indian style and pulled her head into his lap. Gently setting his hands over her forehead he started whispering.

Ginny and George started forward but Arthur's outstretched arms stopped them.

" We can't break his concentration or they'll both die." It took Fred's whispering all of ten minutes before he finished. Sam's eyes fluttered open, skin devoid of all color and eyes the color of the twins clouded in confusion.

" We really need to find a better way to prevent these." Sam looked up at Fred and grinned, looking and feeling better already.

" You know you like being able to get my head in your lap so don't even pretend to be put out. I could hear the twins. Are they okay?"

" They're in the living room." Sam struggled up and was sitting when the twins raced in and jumped on her.

" I'm fine. It's okay." The twins were clinging to Sam's neck as if there was no tomorrow. " Everything will be alright." A teddy bear no one in the Weasley family had ever seen in the house came floating out of nowhere and squeezed itself between the twins and into Sam.

The entire house seemed to take a collective breath as they all realized what the twins had just done.

" What just happened?" Sam asked looking at the twins with a look of wonder and pure amazement. The two looked like they were afraid of getting hit.

" No-nothing Aunt Sam." James tried to hide the teddy bear before anyone else could see it.

" No, it's okay." Sam was smiling so happily and Fred was joining her, kneeling back down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

" Momma hits us when we do strange things." Harry winced at the memory the comment produced. Sam closed her eyes in pain.

" She's not going to hit you again." The four on the floor pulled each other closer into a family hug, not wanting to let anyone go for anything.

" It's okay we do strange things?" James asked cautiously, giving Maxine the teddy bear back.

" Yes. Just not in front of other people." James looked over his shoulder and leaned closer to Sam to whisper but everyone heard anyway.

" What about them?" He questioned.

" They're okay." Sam whispered back, smiling, eyes shining with unspilt tears.


	9. No! this chapter does involve swearing

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: I updated. Enjoy :)

****

~~~~~~~~

****

Four Days Later: New York City- 5:03

" No Jules."

" Dammit Samantha! They're my kids!"

" I'm not letting you take them." The group, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley could see both directions of this. They could see Fred rocking the kids in his arms in the guestroom, shushing them and having his eyes closed tight, the kids arms' wrapped around his waist as they repeated some unheard mantra. Waging the not-so-silent half of the current battle was Sam.

She had opened the door with the chain lock still in place and Jules was talking to her sister through the space between the door and the doorjamb.

" We've had this fucking discussion already!"

" Watch your mouth!" Sam snapped right back, a fiery light in her eyes, a light Julia hadn't seen since Sam left the Salem academy.

" They're my damn kids and I will get them back." Sam watched as Jules huffed away down the hall. Shaking her head and closing the door, Sam turned to the group.

" And another battle is waged. Hopefully the war will end soon."

" Sam!" Fred called, moving his head so he could see out the door. Sam bustled over and automatically closed the door after her. Another knock sounded on the wood that served as a front door.

Ginny opened it a little bit, not removing the chain to see an unsmiling face peering through the crevice she had left.

" Is Sam available?"

" Not at the moment."

" I'm her father and currently her one supporter in the family. Could you let me in real quick? If we waste anymore time my wife will be here. And if I'm guessing correctly Sam doesn't want either of them in there." Ginny paused a second, looking from her family and back to Sam's father.

He adopted a pleading look before glancing over his shoulder. The two could just the sounds of an angry woman's voice rising and falling in the stairwell.

" Please!" He pleaded, looking back into Ginny's eyes. She pursed her lips and closed the door. Moving quickly she slid the chain lock out, much to the protestation of the other occupants and threw the door open to Mr. Owens.

" Welcome to the dark side Mr. Owens." He smiled. Everyone saw the older lady start to run down the hall, fury marked clearly on her face, as she tried to get to the door before it closed.

" Quick." Mr. Owens held the door shut as Ginny threw the chain lock and the new deadbolt Fred had placed on the door upon getting back a day ago.

" What's going on?" Sam asked as she and Fred came back into the living room after the sound of the slamming door.

" Hi honey. I think I just switched." He gestured to the door behind him that was getting pounded by his wife. Sam smiled and walked into her father's embrace.

" Thanks daddy." They heard her whisper.

" Any time."

" Samantha Aletha Owens you open this door this instant!"

" Go away Mother!"

" You open this door this instant!" She screeched, making everyone wince.

" Are we positive she's not part banshee?" Ron quipped.

" Positive." Sam, Fred and her father Erik said, before turning their attention to the shaking door.

" Erik Christian Owens you get your butt to this door and open it!" Jules started whining.

" Daddy!"

" Never!" He shouted back grinning at his daughter. The fire had not died down in Sam's eyes and he backed away pulling Fred with him.

" What? What're you doing?" Fred spluttered, confused by Erik Owens's odd behavior.

" Just everyone back up!" As soon as he finished speaking, Sam waved a hand and the door turned into a solid three-inch thick slab of pure steel. The pounding stopped followed by some barely heard whimpers of pain. That dangerous glint was receding, but not nearly fast enough for Mr. Owens's liking.

" Sammie. Sammie sweetie?" His voice had taken a pleading tone. Turning her eyes to him, he and Fred noticed that her eyes seemed to be completely black, instead of the normal dark, dark blue color that she shared with the twins.

" We'll win this time." She muttered dangerously. A person who had all but sworn off magic used magic profusely that day.


	10. Closing Statement

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Thanks go out to EVERYONE who's reviewed this story and all my others, you guys (and gals) are the greatest!

****

~~~~~~~~

Two Weeks Later: Court Room- 12:37

" Do you have anything else to say?" Sam took a deep breath and nodded her head. " Well? We don't have all day."

" My sister is a rich, stuck up priss who always has to have her way about everything. I used to be exactly like her until I went to junior and senior high. Jules starves her children and both she and her husband Richard J. Carter verbally and physically abuse their six-year-old twins.

" They drop them off at my house for days at a time with nothing more than ten minutes warning at least. I don't mind, I love my niece and nephew like they were my own children. What I do mind is that both of these sweet, innocent children ask for food. They ask if it's okay to eat this or that. If they can have more, cringing like they're expecting to get hit.

" I will do anything for these two kids as I've been trying to prove for the last three years. I will go to hell and back for these kids. I'll do anything to get them out of the hell they've been living in for the last six years. I don't want to have to wipe any more tears off of they're faces because they have to go home in the morning."

" Is that it?" The judge asked, trying to hide her emotions.

" Yes your honor."

" One more question. Is it true you kidnapped the kids and refused to return them to Mrs. Carter?"

" I was given the kids for the week since Jules, Richard and my parents were going on a sudden cruise. I refused to have to wipe any more tears off they're face because I let their mother take them home with her."

" Okay." The judge thought for a moment. " Ms Owens, you presented your case well and put a lot of thought into what you were saying. I commend that. But your living residence is in an area of town that is… undesirable to say the least."

" We're currently looking for a new apartment."

" We? Would we be you and a Mr. Fred Weasley?" She asked, squinting through her reading glasses at the file in her hands.

" Yes ma'am."

" Step forward young man." Fred swallowed nervously and stepped next to Sam.

" Hello your honor."

" You've been living with Ms. Owens how long?"

" Four years. We've been dating for the past three years."

" You've seen the way the kids act?"

" Yes, I've also had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting both Mr. and Mrs. Carter and Mrs. Owens."

" Honest. I like that. How do you feel about the kids?"

" Same as Sam. Like they're my own. I treat them the same way before you ask."

" Do you ever hit them? Or Ms. Owens?"

" No ma'am. I wouldn't hurt a fly."

" Okay. Court is in recess for twenty minutes, don't go anywhere." The judge stood, along with everyone else, and walked through a door and into her personal chambers. Sam and Fred stood rooted in place, both praying their hearts out to any god who would listen. Suddenly the bailiff appeared, and headed towards Sam.

" Judge Neiman would like to see you." Sam shot a confused glance at Fred but followed anyway.


	11. The Verdict

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

A/N: Thanks!

****

~~~~~~~~

****

Court Room- 12:57

" Court is now in session. Ms. Owens, you stated a very well thought out case. You also stated you would willingly legally become James and Maxine Carter's mother. Is this correct?"

" Yes ma'am."

" And that Fred Weasley was willing to become their father in the eyes of the law?"

" Yes ma'am." Sam couldn't wipe the hopeful grin off her face.

" That's all I needed to hear. The court finds in favor of the plaintiff. Join me in my personal chambers and we'll sign all the papers. Court dismissed." Judge Neiman banged the gavel and everyone shot up, grinning and shouting in happiness.

The doors banged open and both James and Maxine rocketed into the room, leaping five feet into Sam and Fred's open arms.

" NO!" Jules screeched, almost flying at where Sam, Fred and their new children stood clutching each other happily. Sam hastily handed Maxine to Fred and turned to face her sisters' rage.

Richard managed to grab his wife around the waist before she could do any more damage to their case, whispering in her ear. The steam pouring from her ears didn't lessen any but she managed to control herself.

" Come on sweetie." Sam said, picking Max up into her arms again. " Let's go get those papers signed." She reached out a hand for Fred and pulled him and his child-sized bundle along with her and Maxine.


	12. Everything Works Out

Stand Strong

By: Kryptonite

~~~~~~~~

****

New York City- 10:22

" Shh!" Sam chastised again as she stepped once more from the guestroom of their apartment.

" Ah come on Sam! We won! We got our angels!" Fred managed to whisper and still seem like he was shouting. She laughed, trying not to wake their 'angels' as Fred picked her up and spun her around.

" Come on Fred. Let's just get some sleep." She said once her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Kissing him she managed to wriggle her way out of his arms and drag him into the room they shared.

" Night Sam." He said when they were under the covers in the darkened room.

" Night Fred." She whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled closer.

****

Outside Ottery St. Catchpole- Five Years Later

" Hey hurry up you two or you'll miss the train!" Sam called, shouting up the stairs.

" Sam relax. The bacon's burning." He called from the kitchen where he was reading the wizards paper, the Daily Prophet.

" Oh shoot!" Sam called, pointing her wand at the bacon, stopping it before it turned black.

" If you don't relax you're going to have a heart attack."

" Mom! Dad! Can we get a little help?" Two voices called down the stair in unison. Rolling her eyes, Sam collapsed into a chair at the table.

" You help them." She said, resting her head on her arms.

****

King's Cross: Hogwarts Express- 10:59

" Okay, try not to get into too much trouble."

" And if you do, just remind them how much trouble me and George got into." Sam hit Fred in the stomach.

" That's not what you're supposed to say!" Fred just laughed and wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife.

" Have fun, learn lots and try your hardest to stay out of trouble." Fred shouted at the window the twins were sticking their heads out of. " And stay out of the Forbidden Forest!" He called as the train started to move.

" Bye mum, dad! See you at Christmas!" The two waved out the window until it turned a bend and they lost sight of the station.

" Seems like just yesterday, it was me leaving and causing mayhem." Fred said, reminiscing.

" It was just yesterday." Ginny said, coming up on the couple. " Mom wants to know if you're coming by anytime this week. And Draco asked me to give you this." Ginny handed the two a box and then walked away to go home.

" Looks like everything worked out just perfectly." Sam commented, standing still as the station emptied.

" It did. Worked out better than planned." Fred agreed, before taking Sam and leading her out of the station and back to their waiting home.

****

Finis… (For Now)


End file.
